


Lost Friendship

by TheLazybonusduck



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, You’re a human lab experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazybonusduck/pseuds/TheLazybonusduck
Summary: This is after the events of the brainwashed episodes. The reader is also a human resource experiment living at acme labs instead if it being brain and snowball growing up together as friends its just snowball and (y/n).
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Pinky/reader, Snowball/reader
Kudos: 4





	Lost Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the events of the brainwashed episodes. The reader is also a human resource experiment living at acme labs instead if it being brain and snowball growing up together as friends its just snowball and (y/n).

He was sure this time tonight was the night. Like every nights he would improve his past failed plans and try to learn from old mistakes, but deep down they knew it would most likely fail just like every plan did.   
The lanky human slouched in their stool mere inches away from the genius who was currently scheming over a giant blue print, occasionally talking out loud to himself in "AH HAs!"And something in his smart words that the human and Pinky barely could comprehend. So they just did their own thing until Brain would unveil the plan of the night, so he could take over the world in the morning.

Pinky and the young human had decided to play mini Jenga with food pellets, although a great idea out of boredom, the actual execution was just (y/n) and pinky trying to balance the dry rodent bead shaped pellets into a tower, only for it all to fall apart the second anyone breaths.  
Pinky seemed to be amused by the tumble every time as if it were the funniest thing he'd seen since sliced bread.  
"Egad! London bridge goes tumbling down once again!" Pinky exclaimed, picking up the pieces of stray pellets that had rolled away from the center of the counter.  
(Y/n) rolled their eyes and gave a weak smile as well the while pushing small pieces of dry food that tumbled towards them.  
"We should play something different, pinky. I don't think Food pellet jenga isn't very fun when we don't get to play when it just knocked over."

"Narf! Well isn't that how the game goes, (y/n)?" The mouse asked, dropping the pellets in a pile.  
"Well not necessarily..." they say, scratching their head.   
"Well let's see what Snowball wants to do!" Pinky declared, jumping up and scurrying into the cage he shared with the brainy mouse and Hamster.  
"Pinky, snowball isn't going to want to play games." (Y/n) sighed softly.  
"Of course he will! Look he's already got some excitement in him!"  
The young human glanced over to the hamster that mindlessly nosing his way out of the cage and into the counter towards them.  
"He's probably looking for food. I doubt eating those tasteless pebbles are enough for him."

(Y/n) clicked their tongue in a repetitive manner to get Snowball's attention, as they did, it got the results they wanted. Snowball turned his head and waddled towards them and sniffed their hand.  
His gave a goofy smile, and nudged his nose into their palm.  
(Y/n) weakly started scratching the scruff on his neck. 

Soon enough, their mind wandered away. To a bittersweet memory of when they were little and only had snowball in those dark times.  
He would curl up in their arms when they would sneak out just to see snowball in his cage.  
They only had each other.  
And even if they were different species, there was a great connection to where only the two understood.

"(Y/n)?" A voice was heard outside their head, but it seemed too close to be inside.  
"(Y/n)? Are you okay? Zort!" 

It had been a good minute since they zoned out, but it seemed to be long enough to where they started crying. Tears flowed from their (e/c) eyes like a great waterfall, and for some reason they didn't notice until pinky said something.  
"What's wrong, (y/n) did you lose your marbles? Don't worry I've lost my marbles for weeks and i haven't given up looking for them! TRoz!"  
Pinky reassured, (y/n) in his oblivious thought.   
"No, pinky it's not that. It's just.... Snowball was my friend. The only friend i had when i was taken.... and even ifhe was.... mean...a-andbitter... he was still all i had... in the beginning" they sniffed, stuttering and tripping over their own words in a haste.   
So much was going out at once, that they weren't sure the pea brained mouse understood.  
Their eyes glanced down to the mouse who was now reached up to the humans face and patted their moist cheek.  
"I know how that feels Narf!"  
"You do?"  
"Of course! Sometimes when brain leaves the bed in the middle of the night, i always frantically get up and scream 'don't leave me brain! I'm sorry for taking all of the blankets! I'll share better next time!' But only to get a bonk on the head and a scolding of why brain puts up with me because he loves me, Troz!"  
(Y/n) gave a weak laugh. They almost were going to correct the mouse on the comparison, but decided not to in respect for the skinny mouses feelings, which differentiates from person to person anyway.  
"I guess you're right, Pinky."  
"So there's no need to cry! We have The whole family together and it's going to be a great day! I can't wait what plans we have for tonight! Poor brain has been working hard and slaving away for another brilliant plan! Zort!"  
"I couldn't have said it better!" (Y/n) spoke softly still sniffling.  
Smilingly though, but they couldn't help but feel hurt.  
But it should be normal.  
To morn a lost friendship, that will never be mended.

...Time skip...

All is quiet and (y/n) is still wide awake in bed.  
Their bed is in the same room as the cages.  
The mice and their breathing could be heard in the flat echos of the room.

They lied awake. Thinking. Reminiscing and mourning of those bittersweet times of the past.  
Snowball had been asleep, but something that was more than just instinctual had woken him up.  
He waddled to the edge of the cage and got onto his hind legs and clutched the bars with his front paws.  
(Y/n) heard this and quietly sat up and smiled.  
"Can't sleep either?" They whispered. Almost praying to hear an answer back from the hamster.  
"Maybe something smart alec, like 'no I'm just sleep walking'"   
But no such thing came.  
Their heart had sunk at the thought, and almost felt the tears edge their eyelids.  
Snowball whistled between his little teeth and scuttled back down and started to sniff the ground of the cage.  
That's when they decided to pick the hamster from the cage and lied back down with him on hand.  
"So...its been a while since we've actually lied down together haha." (Y/n) quietly spoke to the rodent that wondered confused and curious on his new surroundings.  
"Don't you miss those nights?" They looked into his blank and emotionless eyes that once held wonder and as of late revenge.   
"Yeah... those nights after a harsh experiment we would just talk, even if we didn't know what we were saying..." they paused for a second and looked away from snowball, "that night you were spliced, when you spoke your first words... those first few nights...and then... when you decided you didn't need us."  
They breathed heavily in order to keep their composure   
"I never stopped loving you, and I was sure.... deep down in that tiny heart was your love too...but i guess... we'll never know..."   
snowball looked waddled to (y/n)'s neck and nibbled and kissed their chin.  
He smiled, completely unaware of what had taken place in the past.   
"I know you probably aren't there anymore. But if you are... snowball... i love you... i still do and will always will..."  
Snowball chittered and quietly cuddled under your neck. They took that was a coincidence and not an actual response, but if it were him, he sure as hell know he would use that to his advantage to save his pride as now one would know, but as far as you knew... The snowball you knew and loved is gone.  
And what is left is a shell of what he once was.


End file.
